Season 6
Season 6 of Pretty Little Liars will begin airing in mid-2015 and is part of a two season renewal by ABC Family. (Source) The number of episodes was confirmed to be 20 episodes on April 13th, 2015. (Source) Notes *Marlene King tweeted that A will be revealed this season and that we have seen him/her/they without the infamous black hoodie in the show. Source Source 2 *Joseph Dougherty tweeted the Marlene King penned the premiere. Source *Marlene instagrammed that the writers were back in action on February 2, 2015. *Filming began on March 24, 2015. Source *Norman Buckley directed episodesSongs of Innocence and Songs of Experience . Source *Joseph Dougherty is set to write 6x02 and 6x03. Source *Marlene tweeted that Jason will be a big part of season 6A. Source *Lijah Barasz is set to pen episode 6x07. Source *In an interview, Oliver Goldstick mentioned that Lesli will be a pivotal part of Season 6. Source *Marlene King told TVLine, "within the next 11 episodes, there will be absolute completion to this story". Source *There will be 10 episodes in the Summer season. Source *Marlene King said that there will be the mystery of a girl's disappearance in the summer season. Source *6A will span the period of 3 weeks, ultimately leading up to graduation. Source *A six year time jump will happen between 6A and 6B. Source *"A" will be unmasked in the 10th episode, the summer finale. Source *The number of episodes in total for this season will be 20 episodes. Source *The "teaser" synopsis to most of 6A was released on 05/21/15.Source *Janel Parrish said in an interview with ET that this will be a darker season (darker than they have ever gone to) and some darker girls will emerge from the Dollhouse, each dealing with some serious emotional scars that will be revealed as the season goes on(and the girls will still have with them till the remained of the series).(Source) *There may be some disturbing flashbacks that the girls will get from their horrible time in the dollhouse.Source *Charles' revenge has been happening for a lot longer than when Mona was even wearing the hoodie. Source *Tammin Sursok who portrays Jenna Marshall will be back at some point in season 6.Source Source 2 *Torrey DeVitto who portrays Melissa Hastings will come back in the second part of season 6.Source *Brendan Robinson who portrays Lucas Gottesman and Lindsey Shaw who portrays Paige McCullers will be back at some point in 6B.Source 1 Source 2 *Alison will be the first character to find out who Charles is.Source *Two new recurring male characters will be introduced in 6B: Jordan, a sophisticated-yet-approachable 27-year-old working in the fashion industry, and Liam, a 24-year-old editorial assistant from Boston. Source *On July 8th 2015 Marlene addressed the rumor of leaked spoilers for the rest of the season as false. Source *On July 7th, 2015, Pretty Little Liars won the Feels Freakout '''at the 2015 MTV Fandom Awards for the ''Who is Charles?Source '' *The red balloon and the birthday invite are all for Charles' birthday party are all related.Source ''' *There's new character named Rhys "who looks a lot like Jason" being introduced to the story according to Marlene .Source *On August 11th, Ali and the rest of the Liars will come face to face with A.(Source) *On July 19th, 2015,Troian tweeted out that post-time jump(6B) she hasn't had any scenes with Keegan in a while.Source ''' *Janel in an interview said that in 'Of Late I Think Of Rosewood, '''all the Liars come back per Alison's request and they will take on a new troubling adventure from there.Source *A new ''as of yet unnamed character will be portrayed by 'Blake Berris Source Source 2 ' *On August 11th, Julian Morris promised PLL fans Wren Kingston will be back before the series finale.Source *Cece Drake will appear on 6B. Source *Lucas Gottesman, Sara Harvey, Toby Cavanaugh, Melissa Hastings, Ezra Fitz, Caleb Rivers, Jenna Marshall and all of the parents will come back for 6B. Source Storylines Spencer Hastings TBA Emily Fields TBA Hanna Marin TBA Aria Montgomery TBA Alison DiLaurentis TBA Mona Vanderwaal TBA Cast Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings - 10/20 *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin - 10/20 *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery - 10/20 *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields - 10/20 *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis - 9/20 *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz - 7/20 *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers - 6/20 *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin - 6/20 *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal - 5/20 Recurring Cast :Add characters here when they have appeared in at least 3 episodes in the season. *Dre Davis as Sara Harvey - 9/20 *Jim Abele as Kenneth DiLaurentis - 8/20 *Travis Winfrey as Lorenzo Calderon - 6/20 *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh - 5/20 *Titus Makin Jr. as Clark Wilkins - 5/20 *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields - 5/20 *Drew Van Acker as Jason DiLaurentis - 5/20 *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings - 4/20 *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery - 4/20 *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis - 4/20 *TBA as Jordan - (Source ) *TBA as Liam - (Source ) * 'Blake Berris as TBA '(Source ) Guest Cast *Brandon W. Jones as Andrew Campbell - 2/20 *Nathaniel Buzolic as Dean Stavros - 2/20 *Elizabeth McLaughlin as Lesli Stone - 2/20 *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner - 2/20 *Caleb Lane as Rhys Matthews - 2/20 *Lulu Brud Zsebe as Sabrina - 2/20 *Rebecca Breeds as Nicole Gordon - 2/20 *Dylan Garza as Young Charles/Charlotte - 2/20 *Vanessa Ray as CeCe Drake/Charles DiLaurentis - 1/20 *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery - 1/20 *Annabeth Gish as Anne Sullivan - 1/20 *Jim Titus as Officer Barry Maple - 1/20 *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery - 1/20 *Melanie Casacuberta as Cindy - 1/20 *Monica Casacuberta as Mindy - 1/20 *Skyler Day as Claire - 1/20 *Karla Droege as Marion Cavanaugh - 1/20 *Jessica Belkin as Bethany Young - 1/20 *Wyatt Hodge as Little Charles - 1/20 *Isabella Rice as Little Alison - 1/20 *Maddie Zieglar as Scary Girl - 1/20 *Rumer Willis as Zoe - *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall - *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston- *Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings - *Brendan Robinson as Lucas Gottesman - *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers - *Brant Daugherty as Noel Kahn - *TBA as Yvone (Source)- :'''See Also: Character Appearances Episodes 6A 6B Season Promos ABC Family Summer 2015 Sizzle ABC FAMILY - Become With Us Pretty Little Liars - Special Message From the PLL Cast & Crew Summer Finale Tuesday at 8 7c Pretty Little Liars - Message From Marlene King Summer Finale Tuesday at 8 7c on ABC Family! Pretty Little Liars - Season 6 Summer finale - A's Most Memorable Moments Pretty Little Liars - A's Messages - Summer Finale on Tuesday, August 11 at 10pm 9c on ABC Family Pretty Little Liars - 6x10 FAce to FAce Tuesday Summer Finale Tuesday at 8 7c on ABC Family! Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:6A Category:6B Category:ABC Family Category:Pretty Little Liars Wiki